The Blue Planet
by Lasgalendil
Summary: I tumble towards her surface, shouting on every wavelength of the spectrum that it is found! The Allspark is on the blue planet third from this star! Cybertons, both Autobots and Decepticons, there is yet hope, there is yet life, there is a future-!


**AN: I am intrigued with how the Autobots must perceive organic life. Would they consider it impossible? A miracle? Or simply a scientific fallacy? Skyfire is a scientist, scholar and an explorer about to make two incredible discoveries about a pre-historic planet Earth.**

**For Meiza: Yes. You may consider this a conversion. **

Spiral Galaxy. Inner arm.

I am 3x10^24589 light years away from Cybertron. I am alone.

My mission holds two objectives: 1) Seek the Allspark, and 2) Explore uncharted galaxies for planetary habitation.

The spiral galaxy draws me for two reasons. I sense trace amounts of Energon, its radiation signature eons old, stale and cold in this vacuum. But still they are there, the echo of the passing of the Allspark. Set in motion in the Deeps of Space, it will never cease from its path into the recesses of the Universe. Pulled into orbit by stellar gravity, consumed in the beams of a neutron star, crushed in the pull of a time-warping black-hole… Many have given it up as lost. But the Prime still has hope. Hope for the Allspark. For Cybertron. For Us.

The second is radiation interference. I detect the shadow of planets around a young star…

The planet is young. Unstained. She is a blue planet unlike my home, only 1 of nine to orbit this small star.

The two closest are blasted with gamma rays and intense heat. Flares rip from the surface of the boiling star, extending for millions of miles…There is no life possible on the closest planets.

The larger planets are all gaseous. There is no potential for settlement nor colonization. The sixth possesses many small moons-but shows no promise for energy sources nor long term habitation. The fourth? It is possible, yet the solar rays are weakened, and nothing but dust and dry ice are scattered across her surface…perhaps, temporarily, it could serve as refuge…

But Cybertron was an immense planet. Her thousands of offspring would never survive long without a source of energy.

No. This galaxy will not do.

The blue planet intrigues me, but she is too close to the growing star. Her sisters are struck by its cosmic rays, and as I watch as a giant flare seeps towards her surface as well. It is unfortunate. She may have supported life…even _Organic_ life…

It is unfortunate. Organic life has only been hypothesized…its conditions are so delicate, many postulate it can only exist in theory. I believe in it. Starscream believed as well-

I prepare to leave, resetting my coordinates. There is another star, 4.37 light years away…perhaps it will hold a better future for us.

I look sadly at the blue planet. She shines like a jewel next to her bare and barren sisters. If only there had been no War. No desolation, no forced, disordered Exodus…If only Starscream could be here-he would find her fascinating, enthralling, enchanting…the possibility for experimentation and observation, the quest for possible Organic Life would be phenomenal…But we no longer have a planet, let alone a university, at which to further such interests.

I must find the Allspark. Must continue searching for planetary habitation. I have objectives-and I have no time, I have no hope to waste on a school boy's scientific fantasies nor regrets.

The poisonous winds reach the blue planet and explode into a thousand beams, splintering, scintillating off her surface. An atmosphere! Numbly I switch my scanners into higher radiation, and watch transfixed as she spins, particles and energy forced to her poles and siphoned off her surface. But lo! Her gravity is too strong for them, they cannot escape! They spread like a covering over her entirety, scintillating a myriad of colors as they are struck by the incoming wave.

I am silent. Awestruck.

It is as we predicted. The radiation cannot pass. It is forced around her, and she leaves a shadow like a signature in their refraction cone that is millions of miles long…

I am torn between curiosity and my mission. But perhaps, yes, perhaps enough cosmic rays penetrate her surface to allow the potential for solar power. Perhaps that could be a solution for the fault of Energon?

Wait.

_Wait-!_

There is no fault of Energon on the blue planet. She is broadcasting much more than trace amounts. She is saturated. Emitting strong, concentrated beams…beams that are lost and caught in the raging storm of gamma particles, UV and microwaves! Mixed with such intensity its half-life is cut, disappearing almost instantly in the raging storm-

Primus_. The Allspark-!_

I tumble towards her surface, shouting on every wavelength of the spectrum that _it is found! The Allspark is on the blue planet third from the star! Cybertons, both Autobots and Decepticons there is yet hope, there is yet life, there is a future-! _

My message is cut off abruptly as I enter her protective shell, the shock and heat of radiation paralyzes me, systems crashing, alerts ringing, power failing…

Unable to steer, unable to resist, I am captured by her gravitational force and sent hurling around her in a slow, deathly dance. Has my message gone through? Will any receive it?

I am alone. My message will play out forever in this bleak and barren corner of the Universe, until another from Cyberton intercepts it…The nearest star is 4. 37 light years away…Who knows how many countless eons will pass before another shows up to claim it?

My only hope is that The War will be over, and the destruction that poisoned our own planet will not follow us here to this virgin blue one…

No regrets. No fear. I am tumbling down, down, down towards the surface of the blue planet, a gentle, gravitational embrace, the Allspark opening is arms to receive me again to Itself…

The cloud cover fails. Stark white ice and beautiful blue sea spin as one _a caleidescope of artic colors swirling liquid, solid hydrogen oxygen bound together polar shape expands as it freezes on me I stare at my icing fingers it is not the dry ice of the fourth planet no I know _this_ is the molecule _this_ is the shape this is my greatest discovery it is possible it can exist lifelifeOrganicLife! I must tell Starscream we were right-!_

Impact.


End file.
